Canción de Cuna
by LexiHolmes21
Summary: Dean creyó que lo perdería y no pudo contenerse, Cas le fue reciproco. Pero aquello traerá consecuencias y Dean tendrá que lidiar con un ángel embarazado convirtiéndose en humano, un bebé en camino, y, además, soportar al tarado de Gabriel revoloteando al rededor de su hermano menor.
1. Chapter 1

**Es mi primer fanfic de Supernatural, y espero que les guste.**

 **Más o menos la historia se sitúa al final de la quinta temporada e irá tomando su propio camino. Todo ocurre suponiendo que Sam NO cayó al agujero con Lucifer, Cas decidió quedarse con los Winchester, y otros cambios similares.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: sexo explícito, parejas homosexuales (Destiel y Sabriel, principalmente), Mpreg, ángeles convirtiéndose en humanos y fetiches con alas.**

 **Capítulo**

 **1**

… **.**

Calma. Era un concepto desconocido para Dean Winchester. Pero sucedía a su alrededor como un sueño que en cualquier instante podría convertirse en añicos. Los ángeles habían regresado al Cielo en relativa paz, algunos demonios menores continuaban merodeando la tierra pero no eran nada de lo cual los cazadores no pudiesen encargarse. Sí, continuaban habiendo nidos de vampiros, monstruos, pero, en fin, monstruos a los que Dean sabía cómo aniquilar. Por lo demás el mundo estaba bien… y era demasiado extraño que aquello en realidad sucediese.

Esa calma era demasiad buena para durar, se dijo Dean, la noche en que regresó al motel donde se estaba quedando con Sam y Castiel. Habían ido a un pueblo detrás de la pista de un demonio pero resultaron ser tres. Terminaron golpeados, y Sam con el hombro dislocado, pero los acabaron a todos. Castiel se mantuvo un largo rato escuchando a la nada. Dean sintió una punzada de miedo al verlo con la mirada fija en la ventana de la habitación, pero no preguntó qué ocurría.

Desde que todo terminó y el ángel permaneció con ellos, Dean había tenido tiempo para pensar. A veces detestaba sus pensamientos, y aún más sus reacciones. Dormía preguntándose por qué Cas continuaba allí con unos humanos tan problemáticos e insoportables como ellos.

Todos los ángeles estaban retornando al cielo, Dean, con cierta culpe, se atrevió a preguntarle.

-Cas- la madrugada tras dejar el motel. Sam se había quedado profundamente dormido en el asiento del copiloto. –Cas- llamó Dean, clavando sus ojos verdes en aquellos zafiros azules que le regresaron la mirada por el retrovisor.

-¿Sí, Dean?- respondió Castiel, con tranquilidad y despreocupación.

-¿Todavía eres…eres un ángel? ¿Verdad?- espetó Dean, con torpeza.

-Creí que eso quedó bastante claro cuando reviví a Bobby- dijo Castiel y asintió una vez, cerrando levemente sus ojos azules y apretando con gentileza sus labios carnosos.

Dean tragó saliva con fuerza y regresó bruscamente la atención a la carretera. El corazón le martilleaba contra las costillas con el solo gesto del ángel, y las manos se le ponían pegajosas con aquella voz áspera y grave. El rubio trató de apartar ese cosquilleo que le producía la mirada de Cas sobre su nuca, pero le fue imposible. Se maldijo por sentirse así con Castiel; pues ni tratándose de Lisa, había sido presa de la turbación, del rubor, de una boca seca y una mente tan abrumada por alguien que le impedía formular palabras con naturalidad.

-Me refiero a que…- respiró profundo, calmándose- ¡Por Dios, hombre! Eres un ángel, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Quedándote con humanos- espetó en lo que esperaba fuese un tono despreocupado y jovial.

Sus ojos verdes fueron hasta el retrovisor, y se llamó mil veces idiota internamente al ver la reacción de Cas.

La voz de Dean había salido con demasiada precipitación, y las palabras que dijo resultaron hirientes. Castiel, siempre guardando su compostura y distraído quizá en las voces de los ángeles en la lejanía, bajó la mirada, jugueteó con sus propias manos y entreabrió los labios, sin poder responder.

-Me refiero a que…- intentó cambiar Dean sus palabras, pero Cas lo interrumpió.

-Lo entiendo Dean- dijo, cabizbajo, y alzó su mirada oceánica hacia la de Dean, por el retrovisor.

Después solo desapareció.

Pasaron cuatro días desde que solo se esfumó en el asiento trasero del impala. Al principio Dean fue inusual y casi enfermizamente optimista; comía en los restaurantes mirando siempre hacia la puerta, como esperando ver una gabardina agitarse por allí y unos ojos azules brillantes saludarlo; esperaba más de lo debido antes de abandonar un motel, con la esperanza de ver una cabeza azabache y un rostro moreno con rastros de barba atravesar la puerta. Pero eso no sucedió.

Para el quinto día Sam empezó a notar el comportamiento extraño de su hermano. Tras la cacería de un Wendigo que se puso difícil gracias a la distracción del rubio, Dean se paseaba de un lado a otro en la habitación de motel murmurando algo para sí. Sam no pudo evitar intervenir.

-Dean, sabes que regresará ¿verdad?- inquirió, su hermano lo miro, fulminante, pero después se hizo el desentendido.

-¿Quién?- enarcó una ceja. Soltó una carcajada y crispó los labios. -¿Castiel? Ja, debe estar por ahí, quién saber persiguiendo abejas, o charlando con Gabriel o Baltazar quizá- gruñó, y caminó al baño, sin razón aparente.

Sam, sentado en el borde de una de las camas, cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño. Ese par era un embrollo sin remedio; hasta un ciego podía notar el "algo" en las miradas intensas que se dirigían Cas y Dean, hasta un idiota afirmaría que en cuando conversaban les escocía los labios por arrojarse y devorar la boca del otro.

El menor de los Winchester bufó. Alguien tenía que darles un empujón o ambos se la pasarían una vida entera entre miradas, silencios incómodos y declaraciones de amistad demasiado intensas para ser solo de amistad.

Ahora que todo había terminado Sam rogó al cielo que esos dos…

De pronto detuvo sus pensamientos y se puso de pie de un brinco. Ahora que había paz, su hermano se merecía ser feliz, y él tenía un plan infalible para darles ese empujón. Se colocó su chaqueta y tomó las llaves del impala.

-¡Oye, a donde vas!- exclamó Dean, saliendo del baño y con el ceño fruncido.

-Necesito pensar ¿ok?- respondió Sam, con profunda preocupación- y conseguir algo de comida.

-¿Pensar? ¿En qué?- gruñó Dean, cruzando los brazos en jarras.

Sam se recargó en el marco de la puerta semi abierta y ladeó la cabeza.

-Ya sé que no te interesa que Cas regrese al cielo, pero a mí sí; es un buen amigo y un arma poderosa en las cacerías, Dean.- Se encogió de hombros. Cuando Cas había desaparecido en el Impala, Sam había estado medio despierto y lo había escuchado todo. –Quizá algo le hizo pensar que ya no tenía nada que lo atarse aquí, a los humanos. No lo sé…- dejó escapar el aliento- …quizá hasta ya se marchó al cielo, y ni siquiera se ha despedido.

Salió, cerró la puerta, aun fingiéndose preocupado; subió al impala y se marchó encendiendo el estéreo para escuchar una buena canción. Ya que las cacerías eran ligeras y no habían muchos peligros, Sam decidió tomarse muy enserio su plan

Dean permaneció en la habitación de motel, en silencio y de pie a la mitad de ésta como una estatua de mármol. Con el color escapando de su rostro y los labios temblándole. Las palabras de su hermano retumbaron en su cabeza:

" _Quizá algo le hizo pensar que ya no tenía nada que lo atarse aquí, a los humanos…quizá hasta ya se marchó al cielo, y ni siquiera se ha despedido"_

Un nudo apretado se formó en el estómago de Dean y la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas. No podía ser cierto, no podía. Cas desapareció por la estupidez que él dijo, pero no podía haber vuelto al cielo. No sin siquiera decir adiós.

Apretó sus puños, diciéndose que no pasaba nada, pero no le resultó. Caminó con pasos indecisos hasta la ventana y descorrió la cortina asegurándose que Sam ya se hubiera marchado. Se sintió estúpido por lo que iba a hacer, pero de todas formas lo hizo.

-¡Cas!- dijo a la nada- Cas, no sé si me escuchas- bajó su mirada al suelo-… pero espero que vuelvas. Por favor… espero… espero de verdad que no hayas levantado vuelo como un maldito bastardo y entrado en el cielo sin siquiera… sin…-las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta y pasó una de sus manos por sus cabellos rubios. Respiró profundo. ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Sin siquiera decir adiós? ¿Sin siquiera dejar que te agradezca por lo que has hecho por mí? ¿Sin dejar que te compense? ¿Sin dejar que te bese?

Esa ola de pensamientos lo abrumó y le trajo un recuerdo breve. Un sueño que había tenido después de dormirse preguntándose si Cas estaba cómodo acompañándolo a él y a Sam a las cacerías y a sus asuntos "humanos". Al principio estaba dormido, en el sofá bajo la ventana en la casa de Bobby. Todo parecía real, incluso la lluvia y la leña crepitando en la chimenea. Incluso las manos que lo acariciaron no estaban fuera de lugar puesto que podía haberse llevado alguna chica a casa y no recordarlo bien. Todo era real, hasta que notó esas manos ásperas, y un aroma familiar, a pasto y ozono. Un olor dulzón un tanto amargo; un aroma a Castiel. En el sueño abrió los ojos y se encontró a Cas sobre él, acariciándole el torso desnudo, y los brazos, y el cabello, meciéndose sobre él mientras susurraba:

-Dean…te amo…Dean…te deseo-.

Dean había respirado agitado al sentir el calor del cuerpo de Castiel, sobre él. Ambos estaban desnudos, aunque el ángel traía la gabardina, solo esa maldita gabardina proyectando una sombra sobre su cuerpo moreno torneado, sus piernas gruesas, y su hombría despierta. Dean no lo pensó en el sueño, y lo tomó. Lo devoró con besos, caricias, lametones hasta que sintió su polla hundirse en medio de las nalgas de Cas, y gimió arqueando la espalda.

Gimió tan fuerte, que despertó bañado en sudor y un con grito de placer atorado en la boca.

Sacudió ese sueño de sus pensamientos, y volvió a caminar por la habitación como león enjaulado. Sí, deseaba a Cas haciéndole eso, quería a Cas de todas las formas posibles, pero, aquel cazador capaz de matar monstruos, detener el Apocalipsis, burlarse de Miguel y Lucifer en sus caras, e incluso vociferar contra el cielo, había tenido miedo de admitir sus sentimientos por el ángel.

Quizá ya era demasiado tarde.

-¡Castiel!- gritó presa de la desesperación, -¡Maldición, Cas, agita tus esponjosas alas y trae el trasero aquí!- bramó, pateando una de las camas y apretando los párpados con ambas manos tras la nuca.

Recordó a todas esas mujeres que lo llamaban repetidas veces tras una buena noche de sexo, y a cuyos mensajes él jamás respondía. Se sintió como ellas, y se sintió el idiota más grande, pues ni siquiera sabía si Cas podía serle recíproco, o siquiera sentir. Ni siquiera sabía si era digno de pensar en un ángel de las maneras en que pensaba en Castiel.

-¿Ha sucedido algo malo?- la voz gruesa del ángel hizo que Dean diese un salto brusco, con el corazón cayéndole a los pies.

El ángel apareció a mitad de la habitación, con la mirada brillante, el rostro inexpresivo, aunque Dean juró que una sonrisa asomaba en sus labios.

-No…- respondió, como reflejo-…quiero decir, sí- ahora que lo tenía al frente, toda la valentía de cazador, se le fue al demonio. Tenía las manos temblorosas y, mirando esos ojos azules y la figura de Cas, olvidó que pudo perderlo.

Estaba allí, y eso reconfortó a Dean. Pero otra vez lo atestaron miles de preguntas, miles de culpas. Concluyó que Cas no regresaba al cielo por esos desates caprichosos suyos, esos momentos en que solo deseaba tenerlo para él y lo llamaba a gritos.

-¿Puedo ayudar?- inquirió Castiel, amable.

-Sí, te…te lo explicaré mañana- espetó Dean, fingiéndose exasperado. Ya conseguiría un caso para mañana y evitaría quedar como el idiota desesperado más grande de todos.

-Bien- añadió Castiel, -pero creí que irían a la casa de Bobby, o eso dijeron antes de terminar el caso anterior.

-¡Cierto!- fingió recordar Dean- Bobby, debemos… ir a verlo- trató de relajarse, y se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama. Castiel se sentó en la otra, mirándolo fijamente. -¡Deja de mirarme Cas!- bramó Dean.

-Creo que mejor me retiraré para…- se puso de pie, confundido.

-¡No!- y la exclamación casi chillona de Dean lo confundió aún más. Cas ladeó la cabeza, arrugando el entrecejo en un gesto tierno. –Quiero decir, sería muy bueno que nos acompañaras, Bobby, preguntará por ti, y… Sam, también…quiero decir… querrá saber…- tartamudeó otra vez.

-¿Te incomoda mi presencia, Dean?- inquirió Castiel, apretando los labios, con gravedad.

-No, para nada, viejo. Solo estoy cansado, ya sabes… necesito una ducha- se puso de pie y fue hasta el baño.

-Bien, entonces, regresaré mañana- murmuró Cas.

-¡No!- Dean casi saltó fuera del cuarto de baño- No, emprenderemos el viaje esta misma noche y en necesario que nos acompañes, creo que unos demonios nos están siguiendo la pista desde hace dos pueblos, y sería conveniente que…-

-Dean- lo calmo Cas, avanzando un par de pasos- Tranquilo, no regresaré al cielo. Me gusta aquí, contigo-.

La última palabra tomó a Dean tan de sopetón que su rostro ardió. Sacudió la cabeza y reaccionó de la única forma en la que sabía hacer.

-Puedes irte, si es lo que quieres, a nadie le importa, Cas.- Dean se lo pensó mejor, y se dijo que debía pensar en lo que era mejor para Cas- Eres un ángel, no necesitas permiso para largarte, solo no seas un infantil bastardo y desaparece si es lo que quieres-.

Cerró la puerta con fuerza, sin esperar a ver la reacción en Cas. Se apresuró a abrir la regadera, con un peso insoportable oprimiéndole el pecho. Se lo había dicho de una forma tan horrible que se odiaba.

Cas, del otro lado de la puerta, tomó asiento en una de las camas, y miró a la nada, pensativo. Pero pronto sus labios decayeron, y sus ojos perdieron ese brillo natural en él. Entrelazó sus propias manos, y se mordió el labio. Quizá era solo una reacción de su recipiente, pero las palabras de Dean hicieron el corazón le doliese y una punzada amarga le atravesara el estómago.

A partir de ello las cosas volvieron a la aparente normalidad. Castiel en el asiento trasero, Dean escuchando a todo volumen rock clásico en el estéreo del impala, y Sam…bueno, el comportamiento de Sammy si quera inusual. El castaño solía estar tecleando en su computadora cuando tenía tiempo, o leyendo alguna cosa, o charlando con Cas. Pero en lo que duró el viaje hasta la casa de Bobby, no se despegada de su celular. Tecleaba, esperaba una respuesta, sonreía con malicia, y volvía a responder. Dean no preguntó pero Cas lo hizo.

-Solo envió un par de mensajes, información a unos cuantos cazadores- respondió Sam con tranquilidad, aunque pasó una mano por sus cabellos castaños; Dean lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba nervioso.

El resto del viaje fue tenso. Cas se removía en el asiento trasero, y Dean no dejaba de pensar que Sam podía estar comunicándose con otro demonio, otra Ruby, que lo arrastrase a algo terrible. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Cas apoyó la cabeza en la ventana, y poco a poco, se quedó dormido. Dean vio el rostro relajado del ángel, y después volvió sus ojos, aterrorizados hacia Sam.

-Quizá mucho tiempo con humanos- musitó el castaño, y volvió a su celular.

Finalmente llegaron a casa de Bobby, y este los recibió con una escopeta en mano. Claro que después los abrazó como a los hijos que eran para él, incluyendo a Castiel. Los invitó a pasar, para sorpresa de los Winchester y el ángel, en la mesa de la cocina se encontraba Jody Mills, la sheriff amiga de Bobby; estaba cocinando algo que olía delicioso.

-¡Se los explicaré luego!- gruñó Bobby, pero no hizo falta que lo hiciera.

Al cruzar el pasillo del segundo piso para acomodarse en un par de habitaciones, ya que le habían prometido a Bobby pasar un par de semanas allí y descansar, miraron de reojo la alcoba de Bobby. Era la misma, desordenada, con las cosas tiradas por todas partes, y un par de maletas hechas y listas por si tenía alguna emergencia y debía salir de improviso. Pero la destartalada cómoda había sido reemplazada por una peinadora, pequeña y sencilla repleta de cosméticos femeninos; habían un par de cajas en el suelo, a medio desempacar, donde Dean y Sam pudieron divisar un par de vestidos, y ropa de Jody.

Esa tarde almorzaron comida hecha en casa, y fue extraño. Jody dijo que debía volver al trabajo por la tarde, y tras su retirada Bobby gruñó algo sobre encontrarse con Rufus a un par de horas de allí para ayudarlo con un nido de vampiros. Sam se dedicó a teclear en su computadora, mirando de vez en cuando a su alrededor como si esperase algo; Cas se retiró a su habitación, diciendo que se sentía cansado, palabra que aturdió a Dean.

-Se está volviendo humano- comentó, asustado, una vez Cas ya no estaba alrededor.

-Tal parece que sí, Dean- respondió Sammy con indiferencia.

Dean rodó los ojos y abandonó la casa. Pasó la tarde dando vueltas en el patio, entre los autos viejos de Bobby, pensando. No sabía por qué preocuparse más, por Sammy y sus extraños mensajes, o por Cas y su decisión de quedarse con los humanos y volverse uno de ellos.

Regresó a la casa cuando una luz brillante iluminó las ventanas. Temió lo peor, atravesó al patio enfurecido y entró preparado para enfrentar lo que fuese. Lo que encontró no le agradó en absoluto. Castiel estaba de pie a mitad de la cocina, Gabriel con su sonrisa pícara paseaba por la sala, y Sam los miraba a ambos con la boca abierta y el rostro pálido.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? Creí que habías vuelto allí arriba después de hacerte el muerto con Lucy- gruñó Dean.

Sam suspiró, Gabriel enarcó las cejas en un gesto de suficiencia y arrogancia y dibujó una sonrisilla malévola. Castiel bajó la mirada y dejó escapar un respirar algo tembloroso. Entonces Dean lo comprendió.

-¡¿Qué estás tratando de hacer, malnacido?!- bramó en dirección a Gabriel.

Este levantó ambas manos, en señal de paz.

-Nada. Pero allí arriba, extrañan a Cassie, y necesitan que vuelva. A mi ya nadie me hecha de menos, así que al carajo, pero me han enviado a decirle a Cas, que mañana un arcángel vendrá por él- anunció, a Castiel parecieron temblarle las mandíbulas. Y Dean apretó su hombro, sin pensarlo.

-Ey, no permitiré que nadie te lleve si no quieres eso- las palabras saltaron de la boca del rubio, y Cas elevó sus ojos azules hasta él, con gratitud, y algo más intenso que eso…

Gabriel y Sam intercambiaron miradas, el arcángel- trickster contuvo una sonrisa y el Winchester menor se mantuvo inexpresivo.

-¿Y por qué debería quedarse, humano?- gruñó Gabriel, -¿Acaso tienes algo o alguien por quién quedarte aquí, Cas, hermanito?- miró al moreno.

Este relamió sus labios, y se lo pensó; miró a Dean, miró a Sam.

-Son mis amigos- dijo, dubitativo.

-¡Lo sé, lo sé! Pero eso no se compara con… tus hermanos, tu padre- replicó Gabriel. Tensó los hombros y añadió: -Mañana vendrá un arcángel por ti, hermanito, por favor, no hagas que las cosas se pongan sangrientas, solo despídete de estos dos, porque arriba te necesitan.-

Castiel negó, fuera de si.

-No quiero irme, Gabriel- afirmó, cruzando los brazos- Aquí tengo cosas que nunca tuve allí arriba.

Dean sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco al escuchar esto. Castiel estaba decidido, no por él, no por nadie, simplemente porque le gustaba allí, entre humanos. Sintió un peso menos en los hombros; un poco menos de culpa.

-¿Humanidad?, te lo digo hermanito, no te pierdes de nada… allí estarás con tus hermanos y…-repuso Gabriel, torciendo los labios.

-Entonces por qué no vas tú- exclamó Castiel, Dean lo miró asombrado, jamás lo había visto furioso.

-Porque no me necesitan, porque soy un arcángel y mi poder, a pesar de menguar aquí entre los humanos, me ha ganado buenos nombres como trickster, o Loki. ¿A ti que te ocurrirá, serás un patético humano con recuerdos milenarios? ¿Con poder suficiente para mover un vaso si es que te esfuerzas mucho?- sonrió, pícaro, Sam, por alguna razón desvió su mirada. –Bueno, ya que no queda nada más que decir, tengo una maratón de Casa Erótica esperándome y un par de humanos, una chica sexy y un modelo que está de ensueño.

El fragor de un vaso rompiéndose sobresaltó a todos. Sam había dejado caer su vaso de whisky, recogió unos cuantos cristales ante las miradas confusas de todos, y se marchó a la cocina, escondiendo su rostro ruborizado.

-¡Espera!- detuvo Cas a su hermano antes de que este desapareciera. Gabriel, lo miró, interesado. –Dices que no tengo nada aquí, pero si lo tengo. Tal vez no sea como tener un hermano, pero tengo…-

-No querido hermanito…- Gabriel sacudió la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua. Dean lo fulminó con los mirada- eso no sirve… quizá lo único comparable con la familia que tienes allí esperándote, es el amor… no lo sé, pero veo que no lo encontrarás aquí abajo. Así que mejor, despídete esta noche de todos, que mañana volverás a casa…-

Con un chasquido de dedos, Gabriel desapareció.

-¡Este es mi hogar!- gritó Castiel, a la nada. Maldijo en un lenguaje que sorprendió a Dean, y se retiró de vuelta al segundo piso.

No salió de su habitación para la cena. Dean se mantuvo muy callado, y notó que Sam tenía la mente en otro sitio, como si algo le cabrease y le preocupase al mismo tiempo. Jody llegó ya entrada la noche, y Bobby unos minutos después. Ambos se mostraron enfurecidos cuando Dean les comentó el mensaje que Gabriel había entregado.

Sam dijo que compraría un par de cosas que faltaban en la nevera, y desapareció. Jody y Bobby permanecieron en la sala, leyendo, bebiendo un par de cervezas y conversando acaloradamente sobre la injusticia de obligar a un ángel a volver al cielo solo por capricho.

-Oye, creo que debes decirle adiós- dijo Bobby, notando que Dean no paraba de rebuscar en la nevera una y otra vez aun cuando ya la había registrado toda, maldiciendo entre dientes.

Dean asintió, turbado, y tras un par de refunfuños subió al segundo piso. Cada escalón aceleraba más su corazón. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué tenía que hacer en una situación como esa? ¿Bastaba un "adiós"? ¿Sería capaz de hacer algo más? EL valiente cazador moría cuando se trataba de Castiel, pensó una vez de pie ante la puerta de la habitación, pero esa era la última noche…

La última noche de Cas en la tierra. Suspiró ante la idea, pero se dijo que quizá Castiel tendría un plan, algún truco bajo la manga, lo que fuese.

Golpeó un par de veces la madera, y al no obtener respuesta giró la perilla, despacio. Entró, cerrando detrás de el. La habitación estaba oscura, y por la ventana rectangular ingresaba una luz tenue del patio. Una figura acurrucada sobre la cama, envuelta en una gabardina, recortaba la oscuridad.

-Cas- llamó Dean, y escuchó un respirar quebrado. –Cas ¿Estás bien?- se acercó un poco, poniendo una mano en el hombro del ángel.

Este, finalmente, se volteó. Tenía el rostro descompuesto, los ojos perdidos, los labios agrietados, y una mirada ausente en esos zafiros. Sacudió la cabeza.

-No quiero irme- musitó, incorporándose hasta quedar sentado al borde de la cama. Dean se sentó junto a él, apretándole un hombro con la mano- No quiero, Dean-.

-Oye, viejo,- dijo el de ojos verdes, controlando su voz que amenazaba con romperse. No miró a Cas al rostro, porque sabía que si lo hacía no podría más. – ser humano apesta, lo sé. Pero si he aprendido algo, es que aun siendo tan poca cosa si eres humano y deseas algo lo tomas con los dientes y la uñas y no dejas que se vaya. No puedes darte por vencido, no si lo que quieres es quedarte-.

Cas se apartó de su tacto, y con paso vacilante fue hasta la ventana. Se cruzó de brazos como si tuviera frío. Sacudió la cabeza otra vez, y se volteó, Dean admiró su rostro en la oscuridad, sus facciones, eran fuertes bajo esa maraña de cabellos azabaches; pero a la vez los gestos de Cas eran tan inocentes…

-No quiero irme, Dean, pero quizá- su voz finalmente se quebró- quizá Gabriel tiene razón. Ustedes son mis amigos y los aprecio, pero no es suficiente. Y no voy a pelear con un arcángel…

Dean se puso de pie de un salto.

-Entonces te vas a dar por vencido- exclamó y crispó el rostro.

-No tengo opción, Dean.- los ojos tristes de Castiel hicieron al cazador arder en rabia. Había detenido el plan divino del Apocalipsis, Castiel había ido contra el cielo y el infierno, y justo ahora decidía darse por vencido y comportarse como un maldito bastardo.

-¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre, Cas?! ¡No puedes solo aceptar que te pateen el trasero y llamar hermanos a quienes lo hacen!- bramó Dean, colocando sus manos en los hombros de Cas.

-¡Tú dijiste que no te importaba que me fuese!- acusó de pronto Cas, sus ojos refulgiendo- ¿Ahora te preocupa? Debería alegrarte, ¿No? Ni siquiera soportas mi presencia- añadió, dolido- ¿Ahora resulta que quieres que me quede? ¿Y qué si quiero irme?-

Dean retrocedió, impactado, y dolido. Asintió un par de veces y respondió

-Si eso es lo que quieres, creo que solo…- iba a decir, sin gota de valor; anteponiendo como siempre el bienestar de otros al suyo. Pero la mirada acusadora que le dirigió Cas fue la gota de colmó el vaso. No podía, y si Cas se largaba al día siguiente al menos, no se habría resistido de decir: -Quiero que te quedes- con un egoísmo que sonó a libertad.

-¿Qué?- musitó Castiel, sin comprender.

Dean cerró el espacio que había entre ellos y tomó a Cas por el rostro, con ambas manos. Lo miró directo a los ojos y respiró sobre el aliento del ángel.

Castiel relamió sus labios, nervioso.

-Quiero que te quedes, por favor.-

-Dean…yo, no puedo contra un arcángel…además, tú dijiste…- susurró Cas.

-¡A la mierda lo que dije!- bramó Dean. –Si te vas mañana, al menos, quiero que me recuerdes- su voz tembló.

-¿Cómo?-…

Cas no tuvo tiempo de completar su pregunta. Dos labios cálidos envolvieron su boca, moviéndose sinuosamente sobre sus labios. Los cuerpos del cazador y el ángel se encontraron apretándose entre sí. Las manos del rubio se enredaron en los cabellos negros, y Cas gimió entreabriendo la boca. Dean aprovechó esto para colar su lengua dentro en esa húmeda cavidad, y entonces Cas lo empujó.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó chochando su espalda con la ventana, sus labios estaban brillantes y ligeramente rojos.

-Te quiero, Cas- Dean sacudió la cabeza, volviendo a la realidad. Quizá Cas no lo veía de esa forma, no lo deseaba como él lo deseaba- Lo siento, creo que solo debo decir adiós- trató de retroceder.

Pero algo brilló, el suelo tembló, las luces del patio se agitaron y sintió una caricia suave y cálida envolverlo por la espalda arrojándolo de vuelta hacia su ángel. Antes de que pudiese ver las alas, Castiel lo besó.

Los labios del ángel se movieron sobre los de Dean, y él no tardó en responder. Apretó al moreno por la cintura; sus lenguas se unieron en una danza húmeda y dulce.

Castiel mordió su labio inferior, y Dean besó su cuello. Sintió que esa calidez de las alas de Cas se retiraba, y abrió los ojos. Las contempló; eran enormes, de un color negro azabache como la noche espesa, pero con ciertos matices que parecían constelaciones; sus plumas debían medir más de un metro, y la envergadura llenaba la habitación.

-¿Cómo es posible que pueda verlas?- preguntó, asombrado.

-Estoy volviéndome humano, Dean, mi forma real ya no es tan poderosa. Por ello ya no te daña mirar mis alas- explicó Cas, en un ronroneo.

Dean jadeó, extasiado ante la visión de aquellas alas, y extendió una mano para tocarlas.

No lo consiguió.

Cas volvió a besarlo, y las agitó mientras la boca de Dean respondía. Arrojó al cazador sobre la cama, con la fuerza de sus alas, y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el rubio. No rompieron el beso, y las alas se mantuvieron un poco alejadas.

Los labios del ángel recorrieron el cuello de Dean, y él empezó a mecer las caderas contra las de Cas. El pelinegro respondió el movimiento, jadeando a mitad del beso. Las manos de Castiel viajaron bajo la camisa de Dean, y la deshicieron de un tirón.

Dean se encargó de sus propios pantalones, y mientras Cas deslizaba sus manos por el pecho del cazador, éste acarició los muslos aun vestidos del ángel, apretando el paquete semiduro que se había formado en la entrepierna del moreno.

-¡Ah!- gimió Cas, y apretó los ojos. Dean supo lo que haría. Se alzó un poco para besarlo en el cuello, y mordió la oreja del ángel.

Para cuando rodaron en la cama los poderes de Castiel deshicieron el resto de ropa en ambos. La tibieza del cuerpo de Cas sobre su piel era diferente a la que Dean percibía en sus sueños; era real, palpitaba, era suave y áspera al mismo tiempo, húmeda y deliciosa.

Recuperó los labios del ángel una vez más, acariciándole el pecho, y la cintura.

Castiel se acomodó alineando sus erecciones y comenzó a mecerse con violencia contra las caderas de Dean. El espaldar de la cama golpeteaba contra la pared de madera, pero no importó. Castiel mordió su labio, y enarcó la espalda, cuando Dean deslizó una mano hacia sus omóplatos.

Antes de que el ángel se diese cuenta, Dean palpó el suave nacimiento de sus alas. Cas se detuvo, y Dean lo miró atento, temiendo hacerle daño. Movió un poco los dedos por el hueso cubierto de plumón negro, y acarició las plumas. Castiel abrió los ojos de par en par, abriendo los labios pero sin dejar escapar el gemido.

Dean sonrió, y acarició la otra ala. Castiel respiraba agitado, su pecho y rostro enrojecidos, Dean volvió al nacimiento de las alas, y estas se agitaron repiqueteando contra la ventana. Apretó en el centro, donde era tibio y más suave que las mismas nubes.

Castiel dejó de acariciar su pecho, y se cubrió la boca con ambas manos. Dean apretó la erección del ángel con otra mano, y bombeó despacio.

-Cas, Cas… ¿Qué quieres que haga? – preguntó. Castiel era incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera temblar y agitar las alas. Dean apretó en el nacimiento de estás, y Castiel arrojó la cabeza hacia atrás. –Cas, háblame, por favor.

El ángel respiró varias veces, tratando de concentrarse.

-No…¡Ah! No lo sé, Dean. Yo nunca he hecho esto, no sé lo que me estás haciendo…pero- Dean apretó otra vez las alas y giró su muñeca en la punta del miembro de Cas- ¡AH, DEEEAAN!- bramó el ángel, clavando las uñas en el pecho del cazador.

-Está bien, mi ángel- susurró Dean, con la tristeza de tener que perderlo, mezclándose con la fascinación de verlo así, sudoroso, ruborizado, jadeando, gimiendo su nombre, sobando su trasero contra la dureza palpitante y húmeda de Dean. – Haré que jamás me olvides.- añadió, preguntándose por qué no había hecho eso antes, y sintiéndose un idiota por esperar tanto.

Dean apartó la mano de las alas de Castiel, y la dirigió al rostro del ángel. Acarició la piel rasposa por la barba colocando dos de sus dedos en los labios del ángel. Lo miró a los ojos, esos océanos azules, y Cas empezó a chuparlos. Con la otra mano sujetó firmemente las caderas de Cas para que dejase de intentar autopenetrarse.

-Shh, tranquilo, nene, esto te va a molestar un rato- musitó Dean besándole el pecho, mordiendo sus pezones duros, y finalmente uniendo sus bocas.

Cas crispó las alas cuando el primer dedo de Dean se deslizó en su entrada.

-Dean…Dean- jadeaba como si fuese una plegaria. El dedo de Dean se movía en su interior, y aunque no era placentero tampoco se sentía incómodo.

Dean soltó las caderas de Cas y deslizó su mano hasta las alas. Volvió a acariciarlas, con parsimonia, mientras movía el dedo en la estreches del ángel una y otra vez arqueando un poco los nudillos en búsqueda de un bulto allí dentro. Apretó el nacimiento de las alas de Cas, y agregó otro dedo, dilatándolo.

-¡Oh, Dean!- gimió Castiel, con ambos brazos a los costados de la cabeza de Dean, sus bocas casi unidas, y su cuerpo recostado sobre el rubio.

El tercer dedo llegó hasta el fondo, y rozó ese algo en el interior de Cas al mismo tiempo en que la mano en sus alas presionaba el centro de éstas. Castiel dio un respingo, arqueó la espalda, y gritó.

-¡Oh, sí DEAAn, joder! ¡Sí!-.

Dean sonrió ante la palabrota de Castiel, y volvió a realizar ese movimiento. Sus dedos sincronizados con su mano en las alas negras del ángel.

Las manos de Castiel apretaron las sábanas a los costados de la cabeza del rubio, su amplia mandíbula tembló, y apretó los dientes; su cuerpo entero se estremeció, sus alas se erizaron, y su polla se agitó entre su cuerpo y el de Dean. Viendo estrellas en el techo se corrió con violencia.

El apretón de su entrada alrededor de los dedos del cazador hizo que este ya no lo resistiera más.

-¡CAS!-jadeó, retirando los dedos de esa apretada entrada y alineada su erección.

Castiel respiraba agitado tendido sobre Dean con piernas temblorosas, removiéndose, y jadeando. El cazador lo abrazó, recorriendo ambas manos las alas negras. Le besó el cuello, y después la boca, con una lenta devoción, esperando que se recuperase un poco.

-Te amo, Cas- susurró, elevando un poco las caderas, y penetrando los primeros centímetros en el interior del ángel. -¡Ah, Cas! ¡Mmm, joder!- gruñó empujando con una sola estocada hasta el fondo.

Castiel murmuró algo ininteligible, escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de Dean, y mordiendo la piel del rubio quién se mantuvo quieto, acariciando las alas temblorosas del ángel. Movió un poco sus caderas.

-¡Dean…- las movió otro poco-…no, espera! Duele…-pidió Cas.

Dean entendió, y se detuvo. Lo besó, apoyando su espalda en la cama, y rodeando a Cas por la cintura con las manos cruzadas sobre el nacimiento de sus alas. Lamió su cuello y sus hombros, mordió sus pezones y paseó la lengua sinuosamente por el ombligo del ángel. Deslizó la manos desde las alas hasta las nalgas de Cas y se movió una vez.

El ángel se tensó, pero no emitió ningún quejido. Dean se movió otra vez, sujetando las caderas de Cas. Lo penetró lento y masturbó la nueva erección del ángel. Su otra mano fue de vuelta a las alas y presionó en su nacimiento al mismo tiempo en que la punta de su polla rozaba la próstata del ángel.

-¡Dean, ah, sí, Dean!- gritó de improviso Castiel, sus manos impactando con violencia en el espaldar de la cama. Como poseído por otra fuerza más allá de la celestial empezó a mecerse sobre la polla de Dean.

-¡Oh, Cas! ¡Demonios!- gruñó Dean, apretando las alas azabaches, y sincronizando sus embestidas con el movimiento de las caderas de Cas.

Cada penetración tocaba a Cas en ese punto tan sensible, y su polla se agitaba, y sus alas se abrían y cerraban temblando, porque también los dedos de Dean acariciaban ese lugar sensible en medio de los omóplatos del ángel. Sus gemidos, sus cuerpos sudados, y el chocar de las nalgas de Castiel con las caderas de Dean, resonaban al compás marcado por el espaldar chocando contra la pared.

Ascendieron a una nube alta, y desde allí descendieron en picada. Dean mordió los labios de Castiel saboreando una gota de sangre, mientras sus penetraciones se volvían frenéticas. Castiel clavó las uñas en la pared, gimiendo incoherencias como:

-¡Ah, Dean… más…sigue…sí! Espera… van a…escucharnos…sigue, no te detengas ¡Justo ahí, Dean, sí, así sigue así!-

Castiel se corrió por segunda vez esa noche, y sus alas golpearon la ventana resquebrajándola. Dean apretado por los espasmos del interior de Castiel, apenas pudo clavar los dedos en las plumas de sus alas, y embestir un par de veces más. Se corrió llenándolo de su semilla, y arqueando la espalda en el colchón.

Recuperaron el aliento paseando perezosamente las manos en el cuerpo del otro. Castiel lo besó desesperado, y retrajo las alas. El beso subió de tono en poco tiempo. Y ya sin las alas en el camino, Dean estampó a Cas sobre el colchón, colándose entre sus piernas. Los gemidos volvieron, y el golpeteo del espaldar contra la pared armonizó el segundo encuentro de sus cuerpos esa noche. Cas sintió a Dean en su interior, y lo envolvió con las piernas deseando que jamás se fuera; Dean percibió a Cas alrededor suyo, y solo pudo gemir como si estuviese por perder la cordura.

Entre jadeos y embestidas cargadas de placer Dean dijo:

-¡Ah, nene… ah, Cas, no me olvides, no te olvides de mí, amor!-.

-No lo haré, Dean, ah, mmm… nunca te olvidaré.- respondió Cas, primero acariciando la marca de su mano en el hombro del cazador para después hundir sus dedos clavando las uñas en las espalda del rubio dejando profundos surcos. –Nunca- prometió, porque quizá era la última noche que se verían.

 **Continuará….**

… **..**

 **Es mi primer intento de escribir Destiel así que toda sugerencia, opinión, y tomatazo, es bien recibida en los REVIEWS.**

 **Xoxo**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sé que me he demorado mucho en escribir y subir este capítulo, y no merezco perdón por ello pero he estado tan ocupara con la universidad que apenas tuve tiempo para dormir decentemente.**

 **Espero que no se hayan olvidado de este fic y que les guste.**

 **Ahí les voy….**

 **Capítulo**

 **2**

… **.**

La farola arrojó chispas rojas en el patio de los autos chatarra de Bobby, la noche pareció iluminarse por un breve instante para después volver a su oscuridad habitual. Jody y el viejo cazador ya se habían ido a dormir hace un buen rato cuando Sam llegó de "hacer las compras" y fue a sentarse en el pórtico de la casa, cerveza en mano; extendió sus piernas en las escaleras de madera apolillada observando el firmamento de un azul profundo salpicado por jirones de niebla. Esbozó una sonrisa: después de todo por fin tenía un descanso, no pudo evitar sentir algo de incomodidad al pensar en lo que su hermano y Castiel debían estar haciendo justo en ese instante en la habitación del rubio.

Un carraspeo lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Giró la cabeza por sobre el hombro encontrándose a Gabriel a sus espaldas; el arcángel tenía el semblante tan despreocupado como siempre y las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Sus ojos miel veían a Sam sin parpadear, y una sonrisa pícara asomaba en ese par de labios.

-¿Qué? –gruñó Sam, incómodo-.

-Nada –Gabriel se encogió de hombros, asomó una de sus manos y chasqueó los dedos. Una piruleta no tardó en aparecer-. Pensaba pavonearme recordándote que todo fue mi idea, pero… no tiene caso –pasó la piruleta en sus labios mientras se sentaba junto a Sam-.

El cazador no dejó de mirarlo hasta que Gabriel le dedicó una sonrisa. Turbado, Sam sacudió la cabeza, y volvió su atención al horizonte. El arcángel soltó una carcajada, sujetando la piruleta entre sus dientes. El menor de los Winchester bebió un trago de cerveza, e inevitablemente, se unió a la risa contagiosa de Gabriel.

-¿Puedes creer que siquiera resultara? –Soltó el arcángel-. No creí que Dean estuviera tan….

-¿Enamorado? –Sam frunció el entrecejo, saboreando esa palabra que resultaba disonante al tratarse de Dean.

-Iba a decir desesperado pero –Gabriel chasqueó sus dedos otra vez. Y ofreció una piruleta a Sam-.

-De verdad. ¿De dónde las sacas? –Rió Sam, aceptándola de buen gusto-. ¿Las robas o qué?

-¿Me tomas por un vil ladrón, Samuel Winchester? –casi chilló Gabriel, y de no ser por que contenía su risilla hubiese parecido ofendido-.

-No. Te considero un truquero.

-Pues soy un arcángel.

Sam asintió, de acuerdo, permanecieron en silencio y escucharon algo retumbar en el piso de arriba. Se trataba de un traqueteo, como de… la cabecera de una cama golpeando un muro una y otra y otra vez.

-Degradado a cupido, por lo que veo –se quejó Gabriel-.

Sam bebió otro trago de cerveza, sin poder contener una sonrisa.

 _Recordaba la noche en el motel que, tras ver a Dean tan abruma y deshecho, tomó las llaves del impala y salió de allí con una única idea. Sabía que "el cielo" no podría ayudarlos, pero estaba seguro que cierto arcángel fugitivo del mismo lo haría sin dudarlo._

 _Aquella noche el menor de los hermanos Winchester detuvo el impala a la mitad de un carretero desolado después de haber conducido un buen rato. Entonces empezó a rezar, a todo pulmón, gritando al cielo, clamando el nombre de Gabriel._

 _-¿Gabriel? Si me estás escuchando por favor necesito tu ayuda –había dicho una y otra vez pero nadie parecía escucharlo salvo una lechuza que remontó vuelo-. Tu hermano Castiel necesita tu ayuda. Sabemos de sobra que no estás muerto, por favor…. Responde –pero el arcángel no apareció-. ¿Loki? –Sam había tanteado terreno, ya casi vencido-._

 _Entonces escuchó un fuerte aleteo a sus espaldas y una voz familiar dijo:_

 _-Hola, niño._

 _Forjar el plan había sido más complicado que llamar a Gabriel, pero finalmente la idea del arcángel de mentirle a Castiel había dado resultado. Una amenaza sobre llevarlo de vuelta al cielo separándolo de su humano, había bastado para que Dean entendiera que no quería perder al ángel._

El traqueteo de la cama se detuvo y Sam dedicó una mirada rápida a Gabriel. Pero entonces algo pareció golpear con las paredes o quizá revolverse dentro de la habitación.

-Por una mierda esos dos lo están haciendo o están matándose el uno al otro –espetó el arcángel, divertido-.

-Conociéndolos: ambas –admitió Sam-.

Una franja anaranjada asomó por el horizonte bordeando colinas y bosques. Los primeros rayos del sol se reflejaron en los retrovisores de varios autos chatarras colándose por la ventana resquebrajada de la habitación que ocupaba Dean.

El Cazador abrió los ojos, molesto por la luz. Todavía adormecido arrastró los pies para ir a cerrar las cortinas. Tenía el cuerpo dolorido como si hubiese corrido una maratón y su mente tan nublada que sólo al ver la resquebrajadura de la ventana recordó lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

Giró en redondo, con el corazón dándole un vuelco. Para su horror la cama estaba vacía. La ropa de Cas aun yacía revuelta en el suelo, junto con una pluma azabache o dos, pero no había rastro del ángel.

Dean sintió que le faltaba el aire y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Temiendo lo peor se colocó sus boxers y la camisa que alcanzó al paso, que resultó ser la de Cas. Salió corriendo de la habitación, tratando de recordar donde había dejado la espada de ángeles. Atravesó el corredor rumbo a las escaleras, tan aturdido que no notó cuando alguien salió de otra habitación sino cuando ya había tropezado con Sam.

-Ey, ey ¿Qué ocurre? –su hermano menor evitó que cayera-.

-Es Cas… no está. ¡Esos malditos emplumados se lo han llevado… -exclamó Dean, furioso. Pero su rostro pasó de rojo a blanco cuando, por la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de Sam, apareció Gabriel-. ¡Hijo de perra! –Se abalanzó sobre el arcángel-.

-¡Dean! ¡Dean! –Sam se interpuso entre ambos, sujetando a su hermano por los hombros mientras Gabriel provocándolo, se partía de la risa-.

-¡Ese hijo de perra se llevó a Cas! ¡¿Y por cierto, qué demonios está haciendo en tu habitación?! –rugió el rubio-.

-Cogiendo como Dios manda –bromeó el truquero-.

Sam se ruborizó hasta las orejas pero repuso al instante:

-Eso es mentira. Sólo estábamos bebiendo un par de cervezas y charlando –pero eso no calmó a Dean, se debatía en las manos de su hermano intentando alcanzar a Gabriel para matarlo-. Dean, tienes que saber algo…. ¡Hay algo que debes saber, Dean! –Sam lo tuvo que zarandear varias veces para que ese par de tercos ojos verdes le hicieran caso-, Gabriel no se ha llevado a Cas.

-¿Entonces… quién? –masculló Dean, su voz casi temblando-.

-Nadie –admitió Gabriel, serio al fin-. Nadie lo quiere en el cielo, y la verdad no les interesa el paradero de nuestro querido Castiel. Me dan a mí por muerto así que se han dedicado a seguir órdenes de Raphael…

Dean retrocedió. Decir que tenía cara de que lo habían golpeado en las pelotas era poco decir. Boqueó varias veces como un pez.

-¿Por cierto esa es la camisa de Cas? –pregunto Sam, inoportuno. Dean lo fulminó con la mirada-.

-Es decir que todo fue… ¿una treta para qué… yo?

-¿Te acostaras con mi hermano? –dijo Gabriel- Sí. Sé que suena diabólico, pero creo que lo de ayer fue más que un revolcón ¿Verdad, Winchester? Y espero que lo sea porque juro que si le rompes el corazón a mi hermano, te rompo cada hueso….

Antes de que Dean pudiera saltar sobre él, o maldecirlo en mil idiomas, unos pasos resonaron en las escaleras. El rubio volteó descubriendo que se trataba de Castiel. El ángel tenía el cabello oscuro alborotado, el cuello salpicado de marcar amoratadas, y caminaba extraño; llevaba consigo dos tazas de café. Los ojos verdes de Dean se calmaron al igual que su corazón, sonrió al notar que Cas traía una de sus viejas camisetas de AC/DC y unos pantalones de chándal.

-¿Dean? Iba a llevarte el café, pero veo que ya has despertado. Perdón por haber tomado tu ropa, pero es lo que encontré cuando desperté –Cas se detuvo en el último escalón, dedicando una mirada tímida a Dean-.

Sam y Gabriel murmuraron algo sobre ir a la cocina a desayunar, pero los otros dos no los escucharon. Dean atrapó a Cas por la muñeca y lo atrajo hacia así, por poco derramando el café. Lo estampó en la pared y lo apretó con su cuerpo, rodeándolo con un brazo por la cintura.

-¿Qué sucede? –inquirió el ángel, sintiéndolo tenso-. ¿Gabriel no te lo contó? Me lo dijo esta mañana, todo era una….

-Lo sé, Cas, lo sé. Pero por un momento creí que… creí…. –musitó Dean, repartiendo suaves besos en la mandíbula del ángel-. ¡Ven aquí!

-Pero el café…

Dean le retiró de las manos ambas tazas dejándolas en el suelo.

-Eso después –el cazador se apretó otra vez contra Cas, abriéndose paso entre sus piernas, y haciendo que las envolviese en su cintura. El ángel lo abrazó por el cuello mientras rodaban de vuelta a su habitación-. Eso después. Quiero hacerte el amor otra vez, ángel.

-Esto es complejo –Cas ladeó la cabeza, entornando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño-. Muy complejo.

Dean, a su lado, cruzó los brazos sin saber si sentirse inquieto por lo que estaban haciendo o contento por qué significaba que el ángel, su ángel, estaría un largo… largo tiempo a su lado y parecía entusiasmado aunque asustado al respecto.

-Vamos, no es muy complicado, es sólo un cepillo dental, Cas –bufó-.

Estaban de pie a mitad del pasillo de un Walmart, frente al escaparate de cepillos dentales y Cas tenía la expresión de estar eligiendo algo trascendental en su vida. Dean rodó los ojos. Tras haber vuelto a la habitación esa mañana habían tenido una buena sesión de lento y perezoso sexo hasta que a Cas le quedaron doliendo las caderas. Permanecieron un buen rato más en la cama, acariciándose, compartiendo castos besos y hablando sobre lo que había hecho Gabriel.

-Un plan absurdo, y lo peor: Sammy colaboró –refunfuñaba Dean, con Cas descansando la barbilla en su pecho y mirándolo con ese par de azules ojos profundos-.

-Bueno, un plan algo extremo –estuvo de acuerdo el pelinegro-.

-Gabriel es un idiota.

-Pero debo admitir que les estoy agradecido –repuso Cas con su rostro inexpresivo. Dean se le quedó mirando y esbozó una sonrisa acariciando la espalda del ángel, allí entre los omóplatos donde la noche anterior había dejado ver sus alas-.

-¿Eso quiere decir que te quieres quedar conmigo? –preguntó, temeroso-.

-Si es que no te molesta –respondió el ángel, con su voz temblorosa, cuando Dean cerró los ojos en un gesto indescifrable-.

-¿A ti no te molesta perder las alas?

-Lo hará. Siento como pierdo mi gracia y ser humano es… raro, pero aprender a estar sin ti es algo que no soportaría. –Dean abrió los ojos de par en par, incrédulo. Se preguntó si de verdad merecía esas palabras, pero al parecer Cas escarbó en su mente-: Mereces más que eso. Renunciaría al cielo, a mis alas, a todo: por ti.

Dean no tuvo palabras para responder a eso, sólo lo besó rodando sobre Cas en la cama, para profundizar la caricia desesperada de sus labios.

-¿Sabes? Tendremos que ir a comprar un par de cosas para ti –le susurró, de pronto-.

-¿Por qué? –Cas lucía tan inocente así, con la cabeza en la almohada y su ceño fruncido-.

-Porque convertirte en humano comenzará a apestar…. Literalmente.

Cas no había entendido. Después de ello habían compartido una ducha y el ángel vio la barra de jabón como si fuese lo más interesante sobre la faz de la tierra. Desayunaron con Bobby y Jody, aunque al principio el ángel aseguró no tener hambre luego de que su estómago rugiera aceptó unos cuantos pastelillos y el café. Al medio día salieron a dar una vuelta.

Mientras Dean conducía su amado impala, Cas, con expresión ensimismada veía el paisaje que pasaba a su alrededor; entraron en el Walmart, y allí estaban… con Cas sin tener la menor idea de para qué servía el cepillo dental, seguro de que si hacía una mala elección entre cerdas blandas o medias esto tendría terribles consecuencias.

-Creo que este será bueno ¿De acuerdo? –Intervino Dean, finalmente escogiendo él el cepillo-.

Cas asintió, sin protestar. Así pasaron de sección en sección; compraron dentífrico, anti-transpirante y (Cas se puso de todos los colores cuando Dean le explicó su uso) un par de tubos de lubricante. Cuando la cajera les dedicó una sonrisa traviesa el cazador tuvo que sostener al ángel por la cintura, para que no trastabillara a causa de los nervios.

Salieron del Walmart y subieron en el impala. Dean no tenía idea de cómo manejarían las cosas, y Cas parecía aún más confundido. En realidad jamás tenían ni la menor idea de cómo enfrentar algo pero siempre lo hacían y esto tranquilizó a Dean. Antes de encender el vehículo el rubio se inclinó y besó dulcemente al ángel; cuando puso el motor en marcha apretó su mano en la rodilla de su compañero, acelerando en la carretera que describía una curva.

Los días transcurrieron. Algunos eran grises, otros buenos. Castiel poco a poco iba apagándose más, su gracia desaparecía y a veces se hallaba concentrándose en desaparecer o en mover algún objeto para descubrir que ya no podía.

Esa chispa de poder angelical desaparecía pero Dean podía jurar que había dejado un hermoso rastro en los huesos, la piel, y los ojos de Cas. Pues a pesar de que ya casi no tenía poder era evidente que Castiel era una criatura diferente, demasiado perfecto, con su mirada demasiado azul para ser humano.

Habían días en los que el ángel se mostraba entusiasmado con el hecho de ser humano, otros parecía un poco fuera de lugar y hasta deprimido. Pero, como le había dicho a Dean, no debía preocuparse, sólo estaba acostumbrarse. Eso de ser humano era demasiado abrumador, tantos sentimientos, tantas sensaciones; era intenso y a la vez doloroso. Era sentir su propia respiración y el corazón palpitándole en los oídos, era percibir el calor de su propio cuerpo… Es decir, sentirse sentía vivo. Dolor, confusión, y éxtasis, todo incluido.

O así lo veía Castiel. Para Bobby, Jody, Sam e incluso para Gabriel no había dejado de ser el mismo Cas de siempre, sin embargo para Dean había pasado de ser alguien fuerte a alguien que debía proteger.

-Sobreproteger. Lo estas sobreprotegiendo, idiota –le gruñía Bobby, pero no había manera de cambiar a Dean Winchester-.

Cuando Cas se había cortado con una hoja de papel, Dean había corrido por toda la casa en busca de alcohol y banditas. Sam seguía bromeando acerca de cómo su hermano había estado a un poco de llamar a la ambulancia.

Castiel aprendió a usar el cepillo, a no resbalarse en la ducha y había veces que Dean debía repetirle que no podía dormir en la tina puesto que el ángel le había tomado gusto a darse largos baños. Con la ayuda de Bobby aprendió a disparar. Y supo cuál era el uso del microondas y los demás utensilios de cocina gracias a Sam. Jody, por las tardes, se dedicó a enseñarle como conducir a pesar de que Dean se opuso rotundamente.

Había pasado un mes desde que Castiel y Dean dormían juntos, y el rubio sentía que estaba en el paraíso. No sabía por qué alguien como él merecía salir de caza o reparar un auto, ver a Cas cocinando con la ayuda de Sam o Jody, por las tardes; escuchar a Bobby refunfuñar mientras atendía los teléfonos; y, al final del día, recostarse junto a la persona que amaba.

Cuando Dean tenía pesadillas sentía como Castiel lo abrazaba fuertemente y le susurraba incoherencias al oído, hasta que se durmiera. A veces eran palabras dulces, otras solo tonterías, y unas cuantas, frases en enochiano.

Conforme se volvía humano Cas incluso había cambiado en su forma de hacer el amor. Sus alas, por supuesto, ya no se mostraban, y a veces tenía que pedirle a Dean que se detuviera, porque le dolía. Por otra parte ya no se mostraba demasiado tímido, o confundido. Cuando Dean llegaba de una larga caza, o con el aroma del aceite del auto de turno en el que había estado trabajando impregnado en el cabello, el pelinegro era quién tomaba iniciativa y lo montaba durante toda la noche hasta que ambos quedaban empapados en sudor y exhaustos.

Dean no podía evitar amar la forma en la que Castiel se retorcía entre las sábanas mientras él entraba y salía de su estreches, tratando de contener los gemidos para no despertar a todos en la casa. Pero también amaba la forma en que despertaba a Cas, con un beso en la nariz haciendo que éste abriera sólo uno de sus azules ojos para después fingirse dormido.

Al rubio le gustaba como, cuando alguno de los dos había estado demasiado tiempo apartado del otro, apenas cruzaban una mirada sabían que debían salir de allí. Sus encuentros rápidos y desesperados en el asiento trasero del impala se habían convertido en una tradición después de los largos viajes de Dean.

Sin embargo ese tiempo separado pronto se vio reducido cuando Cas insistió en acompañarlos a las cacerías. Dean se opuso rotundamente… al principio. Pero Cas sabía cómo convencerlo y no tardó en hacer que el rubio cediera. No lo acompañaba siempre, pues sabía que Sam y el mayor de los Winchester hacían un buen equipo; pero le gustaba ir de vez en cuando a cazar a un fantasma o algún monstruo fuera de control. Las noches que pasaban ambos en algún motel pronto fueron convertidas en otra tradición; eran esos momentos en los que Cas parecía perder el control. Quizá era la adrenalina o tal vez sólo el hecho de saber que podía gemir cuanto quisiera, lo que le hacía estampar a Dean en la cama, en la pared o en la mesa de motel, besarlo, chupársela, para finalmente cabalgarlo como si el mundo se fuera acabar al día siguiente.

El tiempo pasaba, pronto se dieron cuenta que habían transcurrido dos meses. Gabriel los visitaba seguido y, con la excusa de que Dean no lo soportaba, invitaba a jugar villar o a beber unas cervezas a Sam.

Castiel finalmente había aprendido a conducir por lo que Dean pausó los casos un tiempo y se dedicó a arreglar uno de los autos de Bobby. Para cuando estuvo listo, por mala suerte, Cas tuvo su primer resfriado. Pasó dando las vueltas por la cama, estornudando y tratando de callar su tos, durante tres días.

Esa mañana, después de tres días en el infierno de su resfriado, repuesto y con ánimos renovados, Cas se había dado un baño caliente para bajar a desayunar con la que ahora era su familia. Sam estaba sentado en la mesa conversando junto a Jody y Bobby, mientras Dean preparaba lo que parecían ser huevos revueltos en la estufa.

Al volverse a ver a su ángel, el rostro del cazador se iluminó. En especial tras notar que Cas llevaba una de sus camisas a cuadros y unos bluyines desgastados que también le pertenecían. Sirvió los huevos, deslizando en el proceso un beso en la mejilla de Cas, susurrándole:

-Me gusta que uses mi ropa.

.

.

.

 **Nos leemos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Seré sincera, iba a abandonar éste fic. No llegaba la inspiración y pues me desvié en el camino empezando otros. Pero ahora terminaré éstos o no me dejo de llamar… jejej ;)**

 **Gracias a todos a quienes dejaron Reviews, de no haber sido por ustedes no estaría de vuelta aquí.**

 **Capítulo**

 **3**

La lluvia repiqueteaba en los cristales de la pequeña sala de Bobby. Jody escuchaba una vieja canción mientras empezaba a cocinar pasta y el viejo cazador revisaba un libro rezando porque esa pasta fuera mejor que la anterior. Casi los había enviado al hospital pero él y los muchachos fingieron que había sido el platillo más delicioso de la vida y que había valido la pena por completo casi morir con dolor estomacal.

Pero suponía que Castiel se había excedido con la pantomima al comer dos platos lo cual le tenía algo delicado hasta ese entonces.

Ese último mes había sido mucho más simple que los anteriores. Castiel tenía ya una idea general de todo lo que era ser humano, y parecía mucho más cómodo con la idea. Ya no había días malos, e incluso acompañaba a Sam a algunos casos o ayudaba a Bobby con las investigaciones. Sólo con esto último estaba de acuerdo Dean, ya que cuando descubría que Cas estaba inmiscuido en algún caso que implicaba riesgo daba el grito en el cielo.

-¡Oh, claro, cuidado le hagan un rasguño a tu precioso Cas! –decía Bobby, cuando Dean exageraba.

Para evitar que los acompañase en cacerías peligrosas y evitar que se sienta un inútil el cazador pasó un par de semanas enseñándole a Cas a armar y desarmar un auto. A reparar un motor y todo lo demás.

Fue de esa forma que el depósito de autos y el taller ya cerrado de Bobby cobró un poco de vida. Incluso había dos sujetos de la zona que iban constantemente a hacer algún reparo en sus camionetas o a comprar una que otra pieza.

Las cosas marchaban bien. Bobby lucía feliz junto a Jody, y Dean parecía revitalizado al lado de Castiel. El único que parecía algo afectado en realidad era Sam; no lo quería aceptar, ni siquiera lo había considerado pero incluso su hermano se había dado cuenta que eso venía siendo desde que Gabriel se marchó.

-No puedo estar aquí demasiado tiempo. Mi poder es como un faro en medio de la neblina, pueden encontrarme. Encontrar a Castiel y matarnos a todos –dijo Gabriel una tarde, les guiñó un ojo y desapareció con una piruleta en la mano y un-: vendré a visitarlos –en los labios.

Desde entonces Sam tomaba todos los casos que aparecían. Ni siquiera descansaba a menos que Dean y Jody se pusieran firmes al respecto. Y siempre que le preguntaban respondía que todo estaba bien.

-Bien mis pelotas –soltaba Bobby y Castiel contenía una sonrisa ya que había aprendido a reírse con las expresiones del viejo cazador.

Esa tarde mientras Jody intentaba adivinar como se hacían albóndigas Sam había desaparecido desde muy temprano en la mañana. Dean por su parte, se había vuelto más hogareño. En ese mismo momento Bobby escuchó un acelerar chirriante y una palabrota seguida de un portazo. Observó por la ventana.

-Más hogareño pero igual de cascarrabias –comentó Jody prácticamente leyéndole la mente.

Ninguno de los dos creía que fuera buena idea que Dean con su paciencia y su mal genio le enseñase a Cas a conducir, conociendo que el ojiazul tampoco resultaba ser muy tranquilo a decir verdad.

Sin embargo en uno de sus besuqueos a mitad de la noche en la mesa de la cocina Cas le había dicho al cazador que quería aprender y éste le prometió enseñarle. Allí estaban en su primera lección y Dean acababa de salir del auto dando un portazo completamente enfurecido.

-¡Pon atención en lo que te estoy diciendo! –gritó cuando un Cas igual de rígido lo imitó y se plantó cerca de él reclamándole que no explicaba bien las cosas.

-¡Por lo menos deja de gritarme! –dijo el castaño con un tono agresivo.

-Mira quién lo dice, señor pacífico. ¿Acaso es tan difícil acelerar antes de quitar el pie del embrague? –vociferó Dean alzando las manos por todas partes.

-Nunca antes lo había hecho –le reprochó el moreno, apretando sus dientes y desviando la mirada en un gesto dolido. Eso pareció llegarle al corazón a Dean quién dejó caer los hombros y puso su mano en el de Cas-. No me toques… -éste se sacudió de su tacto.

-Cas, lo siento tanto… es sólo que… lo lamento –admitió buscando con sus ojos esmeraldas los de Castiel, éste lo miró por un largo rato antes de acercarse y besarlo rodeándolo por los hombros con ambos brazos.

…..

Bobby dejó su libró sobre el diván y se marchó a la cocina a buscar una cerveza.

-Ese par de tórtolos, ya parecen una mala comedia romántica –comentó el cazador.

-Déjales tener su momento bajo la lluvia –rió Jody, entusiasmada con sus albóndigas que parecían ir bien. Había tenido un día largo atrapando a un ladrón y lo menos que podía esperar era que su platillo saliera bien.

El cazador le sonrió y sacudió la cabeza antes de volver al diván por el libro. No era su intención ver como Dean prácticamente se comía a Castiel bajo la lluvia pero debía terminar esa investigación para darle información a Sam sobre el caso en el que estaba trabajando.

Entonces se dio cuenta que el par de tórtolos ya no estaban allí. Dean caminaba preocupado detrás de un Cas que entró disparado a la casa corriendo al baño del piso superior. Jody cruzó una mirada con Bobby una vez Dean fue escaleras arriba y se escucharon ruidos de arcadas.

-¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Tan mal les sentó mi pasta a ustedes? –preguntó ella, con el entrecejo fruncido.

-No. Debe ser… otra cosa –trató de restarle importancia Bobby.

….

Cas había estado tan absorto en los labios de Dean que tardó en entender lo que le ocurría a su propio cuerpo. Empujó al rubio tomándolo por desprevenido y corrió dentro de la casa; supo que él iba detrás suyo.

-¿Cas? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ángel? –lo escuchó preguntar una y otra vez pero él apenas si tuvo tiempo para trepar por las escaleras y entrar en el baño.

Intentó cerrar la puerta pero ésta no se enganchó y sentía que no tenía más tiempo. Una arcada le sobrevino y apenas si tuvo oportunidad de asomarse al inodoro. La fuerza de las náuseas lo envió de rodillas al suelo; lo tuvo vomitando hasta que se sintió débil y tembloroso.

Dean entró despacio en el baño y le puso una mano en el hombro hasta que Cas terminó de vaciar su estómago. Lo observó con mucha preocupación, entonces se arrodilló junto a él. No era la primera vez que tenía esos episodios. Cada mañana se despertaba con deseos de vomitar, y a veces le venían también por las tardes.

-¿Cas, como te sientes? –le acarició la espalda.

-Asqueroso –respondió el ángel mirándolo bastante cansado.

El rubio se rascó la nuca y suspiró.

-No te va a gustar que diga esto pero necesitar ir donde un médico. Tampoco me gustan los hospitales, pero necesitas que…

-Pero han sido sólo náuseas, Dean –replicó el moreno poniéndose de pie para tratar de lucir bien. Tiró de la cadena del inodoro y se tabaleó, el rubio tuvo que sujetarlo del abdomen. Lo tenía demasiado duro.

-Cas, son éstas nauseas, pasas muy cansado últimamente y comes como si no existiera un mañana. Puede ser algo serio –le ayudó a volver a la habitación donde Cas se tumbó en la cama refunfuñando sobre no confiar en los médicos tanto como no confiaba en las computadoras.

El cazador se acomodó a su lado empujándolo un poco con el costado antes de poner una de sus piernas sobre las de Cas y rodearlo por los hombros con un brazo. El castaño buscó su pecho y lo utilizó como almohada.

-Descansaré mejor y me repondré, Dean –afirmó con seguridad. El cazador sacudió la cabeza pero decidió que no quería discutir más esa noche.

Se habían quedado dormidos un buen tiempo hasta que el aroma de la pasta de Jody subió al segundo piso. Eso los despertó y para su sorpresa esa cena fue deliciosa. Las albóndigas estaban perfectas y la pasta en su punto.

-¿Dónde está Sam? –preguntó el cazador al notar que, ya todos en la mesa, no había rastro de su hermano menor.

-El caso lo llevó más lejos hoy. Al parecer está teniendo la ayuda de otro cazador o algo así, pero el punto es que no volverá quizá hasta dentro de unos días –informó Jody mientras cenaban, a excepción de Cas que por mucho que la pasta sabía deliciosa para todos e intentaba halagar a la sheriff no pudo evitar captar un aroma insoportable proveniente de la pasta.

-Lo siento. Creo que… que no comeré hoy –se puso de pie-. Lo siento, Jody –y se retiró de la mesa.

Ella no lo tomó a mal pero eso sirvió para preocupar aun más al cazador. Esa noche subió a hablar con Cas y a discutir si era necesario para ir donde el médico; ahora era humano y una enfermedad podía mandarlo a la tumba.

Sin embargo y de alguna forma esa conversación terminó en un griterío imposible y todo eso en Cas encima de Dean moviendo las caderas en círculos, auto penetrándose de una manera tan deliciosa que el cazador gimió toda la noche. El interior de Castiel era tan apretado y sus manos ásperas presionadas sobre el pecho del cazador, tan firmes, que éste no pudo hacer más que el moreno satisficiera sus deseos corriéndose en el pecho ajeno, antes de correrse con un grito dentro de esa estreches.

….

Transcurrieron los días y Cas seguía insistiendo en que todo estaba bien, que quizá como humano solo estaba teniendo alguna alergia o quizá era nada más que su cuerpo adaptándose a vivir sin gracia.

Las lecciones de conducción continuaron y un par de semanas después Castiel iba y venía en un auto viejo que Bobby le ayudó a reparar. Era una camioneta blanquecina con marrón, cuyo motor traqueteaba al encenderse.

Esa mañana hacía algo de calor después de toda la temporada lluviosa que había estado azotando el estado. El cielo estaba despejado y la luz matinal ingresó a raudales por la ventana iluminando el rostro de Dean Winchester. Bostezo estiró sus brazos para desperezarse. Había dormido siete horas seguidas y eso era bastante para un cazador. Giró su mirada al castaño que, enredado en las sábanas, dormía a su lado.

-Cas –tocó su hombro muy despacio para despertarlo. Esa mañana saldrían por un caso de un ángel a unas horas de allí y debían haber partido ya. Además, el moreno se había dormido mucho antes que Dean la noche anterior-. Nene, despierta.

-No –respondió con un gruñido el otro, tomó el cobertor y se cubrió hasta la cabeza.

-Cas, eres humano, no un perezoso –espetó el cazador antes de ponerse de pie. Se tomó su tiempo para prepararse revisar las identificaciones falsas del FBI, suya y de Cas, y empacar un par de trajes por si acaso. Incluso se tomó un momento para admirar con una sonrisa la ropa de Cas que ahora prácticamente se había convertido en jeans y camisas de franela, aunque tenía un par o dos formales.

Pero cuando volvió a la habitación el castaño seguía dormido. El rubio rodeó la cama y tomó las cobijas por debajo. Les dio un tirón arrebatándoselas a Cas y éste forcejeó.

-NO. Dean. Déjame dormir un poco más –se quejó y el cazador estaba loco o parecía a punto de llorar.

Soltó las sabanas rendido al ver que el labio inferior del ángel temblaba.

-Tranquilo, sólo necesito que te des prisa, pero no hay por qué ponerse tan sensible –alzó ambas manos en gesto de rendición.

Castiel abrió la boca pero antes de que dijera cualquier palabra saltó de la cama y salió disparado al baño. Al poco tiempo Dean lo siguió descubriéndolo arrodillado vomitando su estómago vacío en el inodoro. Entró despacio y cuando Cas hubo terminado le pasó un trozo de papel higiénico para que se limpiara; lo tomó despacio por el brazo ayudándolo a ponerse de pie. Estaba pálido y bastante delgado.

-Cas…

-No –atajó el moreno-. Dean, no vamos a discutir esto otra vez ¿o si? No voy a ir donde un médico. No tengo nada –se soltó de él y fue a la habitación. Se preparó para salir; y empacó en la maleta su espada angelical.

-¡Pareces estarte muriendo! –gruñó el cazador entrando a sus espaldas.

Alguien golpeó a la puerta de la habitación en ese momento.

-¿Dean? ¿Castiel? ¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó Jody. Dean respondió que sí y ella empujó la puerta despacio. Llevaba ya su uniforme de sheriff y parecía haber estado por salir al trabajo ya que traía el arma en su cinturón-. Hola, muchachos… al parecer el ángel que estuvo causando problemas y al que iban a investigar hoy ustedes, Sam ya le ha dado caza.

-¿Qué? –el rubio entornó los ojos.

-Sam y ese… -Jody dudó un poco-… cazador con el que estuvo trabajando al parecer notaron que el problema de demonios que ellos tenían estaba relacionado con ese ángel y en el camino… lo solucionaron.

-Bueno. Entonces empacamos por nada –dijo un muy molesto Cas fulminando a Dean con la mirada y entrando al baño con un portazo.

Jody se quedó confundida, y Dean algo exasperado. Había estado por llorar hace un instante y ahora parecía con ánimos de cortarle las pelotas a alguien. El cazador suspiró dedicándole una mirada de disculpa a Jody y encogiéndose de hombros.

-No te preocupes. Quizá tuvo un mal día.

-Unos malos dos meses –comentó Dean. Pero en parte lo entendía. Ser una criatura divina y luego transformarse en un apestoso y frágil humano no debía resultar en absoluto fácil.

-Dean, por cierto –añadió Jody, tanteando terreno-. Sam volvió… está en la sala con Bobby.

-Ire a verlo y a patearle el trasero por desaparecer todas estas semanas y ni siquiera tener la decencia de llamarme para resolver el jodido caso –dijo el cazador pero no parecía dolido hasta que…

-El cazador que lo ayudó… está también aquí –informó la sheriff y enserio parecía estar cortando una bomba por lo tensa que se veía al anunciar aquello.

Dean no tuvo idea de porque el comportamiento de Jody; le molestaba que Sam hubiese resuelto un caso sin siquiera dignarse a avisarle, pero comprendía que su hermano al parecer trataba de darle espacio para que pasara con Cas. Sin embargo esa tranquilidad lo abandonó cuando, una vez que Castiel salió del baño con mejor humor y bajaron juntos a la sala, Sam los saludó y también el otro "cazador".

-¡¿Gabriel?! –exclamaron ambos. Castiel parecía sorprendido. Dean estaba horrorizado.

-Dean –lo saludó Sam, que había estado hablando con Bobby en el escritorio de éste.

-Veo que el cazador que ahora te acompaña tiene un par de extremidades extras –se quejó Dean simulando unas alas con sus manos.

-Era un caso de demonios y ángeles. Gabriel era la mejor opción –respondió Sam, sonriendo ante lo dolido que parecía su hermano.

-Incluso mejor que tu hermano ¿eh, Sammy?

-No me llames Sammy.

-¡Ey, señoritas! –exclamó Bobby cansado-. Sam fue con otro cazador a resolver un caso, ya supéralo nenita –le dijo a Dean.

-Sólo quisiera saber por que –recalcó el rubio, fulminando con la mirada a un absolutamente distraído Gabriel.

-Por que tu estabas ocupado follando con Castiel ¿quizá? No quería separar a los tortolitos –respondió Sam, cruzándose de brazos.

-Al menos no quiero con un arcángel –se burló Dean.

-Yo no quiero con… -Sam apretó los labios, y entornó los ojos pero después notó que Castiel se había esfumado-. ¿A dónde ha ido Cas?

El moreno no tardó en aparecer, con un tarro de jalea en la mano, un vaso de leche en la otra y un paquete de galletas de chocolate en la boca. Gruñó algo que sonó como un "fui a la cocina" pero las galletas no lo dejaron hablar. Se sentó con todo eso ganándose las miradas asombradas de cada presente.

-Aun no hemos desayunado. Tenía hambre –se justificó el ángel empezando a comer en el escritorio de Bobby-. Por cierto, hola, Gabriel.

Gabriel apenas si alzó la mirada del libro que estaba hojeando con despreocupación, repantigado en el diván, mientras todos se mataban a su alrededor; hasta que vio a Castiel.

-Hola, hermano –le dedicó una sonrisa radiante-. Veo que tienes buen apetito como humano… -movió ambas cejas-. Por cierto, felicidades –observó a Dean un largo rato-… a ti también Dean-o

Sam se tensó al instante, clavando sus ojos bien abiertos en Gabriel en un gesto claro que pretendía mandarlo a callar. El arcángel vocalizó un "lo siento" mientras Castiel y Dean cruzaban miradas confundidas.

-¿Felicidades por qué? –Castiel ladeó la cabeza al preguntar.

-Por… -musitó Gabriel, pensando en una buena mentira.

-¡Por que ya llevan cerca de dos meses juntos! –exclamó Sam, apenas dándose cuenta que lo había gritado.

Dean sacudió la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco antes de marcharse a la cocina.

-¿Cas? ¿Vienes? –se asomó para decir. El castaño sonrió y asintió como un niño emocionado a quién ofrecen un dulce. Tomó galletas, jalea y leche y se fue por donde había venido.

Una vez los escucharon en la cocina conversando y encendiendo la estufa Bobby fulminó con la mirada a Sam y a Gabriel.

-Serán idiotas –les golpeó la nuca a ambos. Le importaba un demonio si Gabriel era un arcángel; se había comportado como un tonto.

Ambos se frotaron la nuca pero sabían que el viejo cazador tenía razón.

Las primeras semanas desde que Cas y Dean estaban juntos las cosas marchaban bien. Incluso para Sam y Gabriel que se reunían para ir por unas cervezas o a buscar diversión en algún bar. Pero una tarde Gabriel sencillamente no volvió. Todos en la casa, hasta Castiel, supusieron que simplemente estaba ocupado; pero con Sam fue diferente. Se habían hecho buenos amigos, por lo que se sintió traicionado. Después de unas semanas entró en pánico creyendo que podían haberlo matado, sin embargo obtuvo información de un demonio y supo que estaba vivo en un metido en un asunto concerniente al cielo.

El menor de los Winchester trató de convencerse que Gabriel no podía dejar de lado el cielo por ir por unas cervezas, y así fue como empezó a tomar casos cada vez más complicados y más lejanos. Hasta que una madrugada, mientras todos dormían, la luz del depósito de autos cerca de la habitación de Sam titiló y estalló. El cazador, por instinto, tomó el rifle y bajó a inspeccionar por si había algo allí afuera.

Un sujeto con una piruleta entre los dientes lo estaba esperando. Era Gabriel. Le explicó con algo de simpleza que había estado durante todo ese tiempo tratando de cubrir el rastro de un Nephilim, pero que no lo logró. Por ello tanto ángeles y demonios, llamados por el extraño poder que estaba creciendo, estaban llegando a cada pueblo cercano a la zona. Entonces el arcángel le pidió su ayuda. Sam comprendió que quería salvar al Nephilim y creyó entender que era hijo de Gabriel con alguna humana.

Pasaron semanas ahuyentando y matando tanto ángeles como seres del infierno que habían ido a por el niño, tanto para matarlo, como para sacarle provecho. Iban de motel en motel, cazando, bebiendo y Sam se divirtió mucho a pesar de que su vida nunca había estado en riesgo de esa forma desde que detuvieron el Apocalipsis.

Pero una noche, ya casi cuando habían terminado con esa larga cacería, Gabriel supo que debía decírselo.

Sam aun recordaba sus palabras y el gesto de preocupación que tenía en el rostro el arcángel cuando dijo:

-Escucha, el nephilim no… no es mi hijo. Es… más complicado que eso. Hace casi dos meses un ángel y un humano lo concibieron. Para que nazca un nephilim se necesita mucho poder. Pero lo de éste en particular es más especial, porque para que suceda era necesario un vínculo muy profundo entre el alma de ese humano y la gracia de ese ángel –había explicado. Entonces Sam lo había visto con gesto de no entender-. Porque ambos padres son… hombres y ese ángel, a éstas alturas, ya perdió su gracia… –añadió, y todas las piezas quedaron claras para Sam.

Esa mañana habían llegado muy temprano. Sabían que Cas y Dean ahora estaban a salvo, pero se lo contaron a Bobby. El viejo casi sufre un ataque de risa y luego uno de pánico. Tras procesarlo, había dicho que lo mejor sería decírselos con calma.

Observaron a Cas y a Dean desayunando en la cocina. Ninguno de los tres tenía la menor idea de cómo darles la noticia.

 **Continuará…**

 **Les juro que ahora actualizaré más rápido.**

 **;)**

 **Díganme sus opiniones en los Reviews. ¿Qué les parecio? Me siento un poco oxidada con éste fic pero mejoraré, se los prometo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sé que estoy demorándome en actualizar pero lo haré más seguido, se los prometo.**

 **Gracias por los Reviews.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo**

 **4**

 **.**

Habían pasado ya casi tres meses desde que Dean dejó de dar vueltas al asunto y dio "ese" paso con Cas. Dos meses desde que Castiel era totalmente humano.

Esa noche de sábado había estado inusitadamente ajetreada. Bobby ayudó a un par de cazadores que estaban teniendo problemas con sus identificaciones falsas del FBI en Carolina del Sur; Jody atrapó al grupo de muchachos que habían estado inmiscuidos en todo un asunto de compra de explosivos en el pueblo; y Sam y Dean resolvieron un caso de fantasmas, en las afueras, como en los viejos tiempos.

Aunque Dean estaba seguro que, a pesar de estar a gusto con su presencia, Sam parecía preferir la del otro "cazador". Porque sí, Gabriel ahora revoloteaba día y noche por la casa de Bobby, y Jody pronto le había dicho que parecía otro cazador. El arcángel se lo tomó muy enserio; ahora llevaba incluso camisas de franela.

-¿Qué? ¡Es el uniforme! –había dicho cuando Dean lo miró extraño.

-¿Es una camisa de Sam? –preguntó y el arcángel rió, a diferencia del más alto que había reído nerviosamente explicando durante media hora la razón completamente inocente de porque Gabriel tenía su camisa.

Eso era ahora lo cotidiano. Y esa tarde de sábado Dean entró junto con Sam y cuatro cajas de pizza, a la casa de Bobby. Gabriel estaba por allí husmeando entre los libros; Bobby se había quedado dormido en el sofá y Jody tecleaba un par de cosas en su portátil. Al verlos entrar ella les sonrió.

Sam fue a la cocina con las pizzas y Gabriel al instante lo siguió. Dean prefirió no detenerse a pensar el porqué de aquello.

Eran una especie de familia extraña, y finalmente después de tres días en ese caso de fantasmas, estaba de vuelta en casa. Todavía no terminaba de hacerse una idea de cómo lidiar con eso de tener una vida algo más tranquila, pero se sentía más que agradecido.

-¿Dónde está Cas? –preguntó al no verlo por allí.

-Se la pasó todo el día ayudando a Bobby con las llamadas y una investigación sobre una sirena –respondió Jody.

-Y también todo el día atacando el refrigerador –gruñó Bobby que había estado dormitando en realidad-. Ahora está en su habitación supongo. Durmiendo, quizá.

Dean asintió y tras un breve cruce de palabras corrió escaleras arriba. Un humano promedio no dormía tanto como Cas lo estaba haciendo pero suponía que estaba habituándose a todo eso de ser humano. Después de todo no debía ser tan fácil para un ángel. Eso debía también explicar sus estados de humanos bastante cambiantes, el apetito terrible que tenía, y el hecho de que todo parecía caerle mal porque no había mañana en la que no estuviera vomitando en el baño.

Al entrar en la habitación Dean se quedó mirando a Cas. Estaba dormido de lado en la cama, se veía tan en paz que le dolió acercarse a él y tener que despertarlo. Traía una de sus camisetas viejas, y unos pantalones de pijama grises que le iban demasiado grandes. Al parecer se había duchado porque aun traía el cabello algo húmedo.

El cazador se sentó a su lado y lo contempló un momento; no era diferente a cualquier humano. Y el hecho de tener a un hombre en su cama y sentir como si algo le revoloteara en el pecho le hubiese resultado muy confuso. Pero era Castiel, y le resultaba simplemente imposible no sentirse así de maravillado, atraído y completo con él cerca.

Rozó levemente su hombro tratando de no despertarlo con brusquedad.

-¿Cas?

-¿Mmh…Dean? –Entreabrió los ojos y al notar que el rubio había vuelto dibujó una amplia sonrisa-. ¿Cómo les ha ido a Sam y a ti? –se estiró y desperezó rodando boca arriba en la cama.

-Sólo fueron dos fantasmas, nada tan complicado. Más nos demoramos en dar con la causa de que siguieran rondando esa casa –comentó el cazador mirando como el castaño se ponía de pie y se ponía un suéter por encima de todo, para bajar a cenar-. Espera… -le tomó por la muñeca antes de que saliera de la habitación, lo atrajo hacia él y se puso de pie. Depositó un beso suave que pronto creció convirtiéndose en una caricia lenta pero profunda en la que parecían reencontrarse después de un largo tiempo de separación.

El rubio se apartó un poco cuando sintió a Cas jadear en su boda.

-Compramos pizza con Sam –comentó y los ojos azules frente a él se abrieron como platos, casi pudo sentir como se le hacía agua la boca a Castiel.

-¡Bajemos, tengo tanta hambre! –respondió el castaño con ese entusiasmo inocente que a veces lo acompañaba.

Cuando se dio vuelta el rubio lo notó. El suéter le quedaba algo estrecho; se lo había comprado hace apenas un mes y ahora Cas parecía tener una barriga sobresaliendo en su delgada figura. Eso hizo sonreír al cazador. Lo siguió alcanzándolo en las escaleras y tomándole la mano.

-No creo que debas comer tanto –le dijo con todo divertido.

-¿Por qué? –Cas ladeó la cabeza deteniéndose en el primer escalón.

-Por esto, mi gordo amigo –le palmeó la barriga sintiendo que era demasiado dura para ser gracias a las hamburguesas, pizzas y demás chatarra que Cas adoraba andar comiendo.

-No estoy gordo. Y no como demasiado –gruñó el castaño, de pronto su humor fue de cero a mil; sus ojos chisporrotearon enfurecidos-. Soy humano. E igual que tú como hamburguesas como si me fuera la vida en ello, Dean –prácticamente le acusó antes de soltarle la mano con brusquedad y dirigirse a la sala.

Allí Sam ya había llevado las pizzas, y todos estaban comiendo frente al viejo televisor de Bobby, viendo una película que no atendían mucho debido a las escandalosas risas de Jody debido a las bromas de Gabriel. Cas llegó hecho una furia pero cuando Gabriel le ofreció un trozo de pizza pareció calmarse.

-¿Estás bien, hijo? –le preguntó Bobby, que no se preocupaba muy seguido por el estado de ánimo de los demás.

-Lo esto, Bobby –respondió Castiel amablemente, sentándose junto a Sam en el sofá, y probando la pizza. Estaba deliciosa-. ¿Hay soda? –le preguntó al más alto.

-Sí. Te la traigo –dijo éste enseguida. Se puso de pie como resorte para ir por eso.

Cuando Dean finalmente entró las cosas estaban más calmadas. La película estuvo buena aunque el rubio la entendió solo en parte. Era una de esas comedias románticas con final feliz; Bobby se había dormido a la mitad, y ni siquiera Jody parecía muy interesada en la televisión, exepto por Cas, quién parecía al borde de las lágrimas.

-Cas, no es para tanto –comentó el cazador y cuando la mano del castaño fue hacia la caja de pizza donde quedaba la última rebanada, Dean se la ganó-. Lo siento, nene. También tengo hambre. –lo dijo como broma, pero eso pareció desatar un huracán.

Gabriel rodó los ojos murmurando algo que sonó como "rubio idiota". Jody lo fulminó con la mirada y Sam le cedió a Cas su trozo de pizza, e incluso Bobby pareció despertar exclusivamente para decir:

-¿Por qué mejor no te comes la mesa, Dean?

-¿Qué? –preguntó el cazador, descolocado-. ¿No se supone que yo lo consentía y ustedes me recriminaban por eso? –dijo entornando los ojos.

Nadie respondió y fingieron que los créditos de la película eran de lo más interesantes. Dean rodó los ojos y dejó la pizza de vuelta en la caja. No entendía que sucedía allí, y ni siquiera lo hubiese sospechado. Desde que Gabriel había dado la noticia de que Cas estaba encinta, todos, incluyendo Bobby, lo consentían. El castaño lo tomaba como un gesto algo exagerado de cariño, pero Dean se sentía fuera de lugar.

¿Desde cuándo Sam le pasaba la soda a Cas, y Gabriel le aparecía los dulces que se le antojaban, cuando se le antojaban?

El cazador decidió ignorarlos y por suerte pasaron una película más interesante después de aquella comedia y tuvo algo con lo que entretenerse. Jody se retiró temprano a dormir, y Bobby la siguió unos minutos después. Sam terminó desparramado en el diván, profundamente dormido; y Gabriel estaba comiendo pastelillos de crema cuando el cazador se puso de pie.

Era media noche y estaban dando una película vieja. Al día siguiente no tenían nada importante que hacer; así que sirvió un vaso de whisky y se lo bebió de un trago. Cas lo miró.

-¿Puedo probar un poco? –pidió. Jamás había bebido como humano, así que el rubio le sirvió una cantidad pequeña.

Estaba por entregarle el vaso sin darse cuenta que Gabriel había despertado a Sam de un codazo y ambos los veían como si Dean estuviese por darle veneno a Castiel. En una reacción absurda y desesperada, porque Cas ya había tomado el vaso y lo tenía en sus labios, Gabriel agitó una mano haciendo que el objeto con el whisky volara impactándose contra la chimenea donde se quebró en miles de pedazos.

Cas se quedó de piedra parpadeando un par de veces sin saber con exactitud que acababa de ocurrir. Por otro lado Dean entornó los ojos clavándolos en el truquero que le devolvió una sonrisa inesperadamente nerviosa para venir de él, Gabriel, que jamás en su larga existencia se cohibía por algo.

-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? –preguntó el cazador, su voz sonó tensa como una cuerda que amenazaba con romperse. Estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no soltar una palabrota e iniciar una discusión con el insoportable ese.

-Este… no creo que Cas deba beber –contestó Sam en su lugar.

-Recién es humano no vas a iniciarlo en tus vicios ¿o sí? –le acusó Gabriel y al parecer eso fue suficiente para que el rubio rodara los ojos y cerrara la botella.

-No hacía falta arrojar por mitad de la sala el vaso para demostrar su punto –intervino Castiel con tono neutral-. Dean, quiero probar ese ron…

-Es whisky, nene –le corrigió el rubio, dudando sobre si darle o no. Pero ante la mirada insistente del moreno volvió a tomar otro vaso.

Ni siquiera llegó a servir éste cuando Sam y Gabriel se pusieron de pie. El uno le arrebató la botella y el otro el vaso.

-¡¿Qué demonios ocurre con ustedes dos?! –exclamó Dean, perdiendo la paciencia.

-Por qué no solo pueden no beber –dijo Sam, trabándose con sus propias palabras-. No veo la razón para hacerlo.

-¿Sabes qué, Sammy? ¡Jodete! ¡Jódanse los dos! –gruñó el rubio y fue a la cocina. Castiel miró al arcángel y a Sam, titubeó un instante y siguió a Dean.

Sam y Gabriel soltaron un respiro profundo. Devolvieron la botella de whisky a su lugar, y volvieron su atención a la película. Sentían que habían ganado esa batalla sin tener que decir demasiado. No era la primera vez. Habían convencido a Dean de no llevar al médico a Cas, ya que se darían cuenta que no estaba precisamente enfermo sino que tenía un pequeño nephilim creciendo en su cuerpo y de seguro lo tomarían como a un ratón de laboratorio. Se habían deshecho de todas las cervezas de la casa; y protegido todo el perímetro con sellos enochiano para evitar que otras criaturas detectaran la presencia de un nephilim allí.

Pero no encontraban la forma de darle la noticia a Dean y a Cas. ¿Qué tal si uno de ellos la tomaba a mal? ¿Qué tal si Cas entraba en pánico? ¿O si aquello provocaba que ambos se separasen? Parecía tan complicado, y sin embargo no podían callarse demasiado tiempo, porque en cualquier momento la silueta de Castiel haría demasiado obvio que las hamburguesas y pizzas no eran las responsables de su barriga.

Gabriel y Sam estaban tan sumidos en sus pensamientos, hablando a veces en voz muy baja, que no tomaron en cuenta la conversación que Dean y Castiel mantenían en la cocina.

Cas había seguido al cazador al verlo molesto. Dean estaba que refunfuñaba dando vueltas alrededor de la mesa como león enjaulado, cuando Cas le sujetó por la muñeca clavando sus ojos azules en los ajenos suplicándole con su expresión que se calmara.

-No entiendo de qué va toda esa actitud de enfermeras que tienen ambos –gruñó el rubio, dejando caer sus hombros.

-Gabriel es un poco… impredecible y Sam… creo que solo están tratando de hacer lo mejor. A su manera –dijo Cas, con esa calma tan característica de él que a veces exasperaba a Dean.

-Son unas malditas enfermeras –refunfuñó Dean.

-Lo son. Creo que Bobby se equivocó al decir que eras tú quien me estaba sobreprotegiendo cuando me volví humano.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer –murmuró el rubio, con la mirada clavada en otro sitio.

-Dean –dijo Cas en tono de reclamo, pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del cazador buscando su mirada-. No te sientas culpable por que haya perdido mis alas. Fue mi elección. Eres mi elección. Éste lugar es ahora mi hogar y no me arrepiento de ello –le besó despacio en los labios sintiéndolo reacio al principio hasta que soltó un suspiro y se dejó llevar.

Terminaron besándose por un largo rato en la cocina. Dean lo apretó por la cintura para pegar sus cuerpos y Cas sonrió en medio del beso, profundizándolo. Cuando los labios del cazador bajaron por el cuello del castaño éste suspiró.

-¿Podemos ir a la habitación, Dean? –musitó con su voz más áspera de lo normal.

El cazador se apartó levemente de su cuello, observándolo con ojos muy abiertos. Siempre era él quién iniciaba las situaciones, quién se insinuaba a Cas; pero esa noche, por primera vez, notó que estaba realmente distinto.

-¿Qué tienes? –pregunto cómo en una especie de juego. Quería escucharlo.

Cas lo atrajo a otro beso, y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja con el aliento algo agitado.

-No sé qué me ocurre, Dean. Pero estoy tan… tan… -se ruborizó sin saber cómo llamar a la sensación que le recorría.

-Maldición –jadeó el rubio, sin poder evitar sentir un tirón en su propia entrepierna al escucharlo así-. Estás caliente ¿no es así?

Cas se limitó a asentir. Subieron entre besos y mordidas a la habitación que ambos compartían; agradeciendo que Sam y Gabriel estuviesen ocupados con la película y Jody y Bobby se hallaran seguramente dormidos.

Dean estampó a Cas en la pared del corredor, colándose entre sus piernas las cuales rodearon sus caderas. Los besos subieron de nivel, y para cuando lograron llegar a la habitación y cerrar la puerta. La ropa casi fue arrancada de sus cuerpos. El cazador empujó a Cas en la cama, deslizándose sobre sus piernas abiertas.

Tomó algo de lubricante de la mesita de noche y empezó a prepararlo. Al sentir que la entrada del castaño estaba relajada, retiró sus dedos alineando su ya despierto y duro miembro entre las nalgas de Cas.

-¿Estas bien? –le preguntó al ver que respiraba agitado.

-Métemela ya, Dean. Te necesito, por favor –suplicó el moreno.

El rubio jamás había visto a Cas tan necesitado, pero no iba a quejarse por eso. Le mordió el cuello penetrándolo con tortuosa lenititud. Una vez estuvo completamente en el interior se salió y entró con más fuerza. Cas levantó un poco las caderas y esa estocada fue a dar directo en su próstata.

Arqueó la espalda, con los labios separados en un grito ronco que con seguridad se escuchó por toda la casa. Sus tobillos se clavaron en la espalda baja de Dean, quién soltó un gemido ahogado y continuó penetrándolo.

-Ah… Dean, sí. Justo allí, esta tan…ahh, Dean…sigue… no te detengas.

-Cas. Mmm, ahhh Cas….

Sus cuerpos se movían haciendo rechinar la cama, y el chocar de las caderas del cazador con el trasero de Cas era casi tan obsceno como los gestos que el moreno hacía cuando la punta del miembro ajeno daba de lleno con su próstata. No supieron cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero de alguna forma Cas terminó a horcajadas sobre Dean, y de espaldas a éste. Las manos del rubio le abrían las nalgas, viendo con morbo la forma en la que las caderas de Cas se movían engullendo su polla.

El orgasmo fue intenso y casi parejo. Cas gruñó algo inentendible apretando a Dean tanto que éste se derramó en su interior con un resuello sonoro sujetando a Cas por el pecho ya que sabía cómo solía desplomarse tras llegar al clímax.

Una vez el placer hubo mermado, el castaño se movió dándose la vuelta sobre Dean. Se tumbó encima de él, su vientre abultado era ya evidente, y el rubio frunció el ceño al reparar en ese detalle.

-Cas, de verdad, estas comiendo demasiado.

-Eso no es cierto –replicó Castiel estirándose sobre el cuerpo de Dean, y ocultando su rostro en el cuello de éste.

Durmieron así durante toda la madrugada y despertaron al medio día. Al cazador se le había ocurrido una idea y cuando se la dio a Cas éste estuvo por completo de acuerdo. Irían los dos, juntos, a resolver unos cuantos casos lejos de allí; para despejar la mente y tener un poco de tiempo a solas.

Cas empacó algo de ropa, Dean tomó las armas y de un momento a otro estaban guardando las maletas en la parte trasera del Impala. Hubiesen partido sin despertar a nadie; ni siquiera a Gabriel que se había quedado dormido en el sofá con una piruleta roja en la boca; de no ser porque a Castiel le dio por ir a la cocina en búsqueda del helado que había quedado del día anterior.

-Pareces embarazada con antojos –bromeó Dean.

Terminaron por compartir el helado. Así los encontró Jody quién acababa de despertar y bajó a la cocina envuelta en su bata. Los saludó con una sonrisa y encendió la cafetera. Bobby no tardó en aparecer, y pronto Sam también estuvo por allí preparándose unas tostadas. Debido al ruido Gabriel se despertó; de un instante a otro todos estaban yendo y viniendo por la cocina.

-Ire a ayudar a Ruffus en un caso que surgió en Dakota del Sur. Quizá esté aquí para el martes –comentó Bobby mientras se preparaba un sándwich.

-No te olvides de llamar o enviar algún mensaje para saber que estás bien –pidió Jody, algo preocupada.

-Tranquila. De quién debes preocuparte es del arcángel que tenemos fingiendo dormir en el sofá ¿No es cierto Sam? –preguntó el viejo cazador.

-Pero si Gabriel ha dormido allí de verdad –se justificó el más alto.

-Por supuesto –se burló Jody y todos echaron a reír, incluso Gabriel.

-Por cierto –dijo de pronto Dean, con toda naturalidad, ya que el helado se había acabado y debían salir-. Cas y yo saldremos por un tiempo.

-¡¿Para qué?! -preguntó Jody, casi escandalizada.

-Sólo a pasar tiempo juntos… tomar un par de casos, cazar algo –anunció Dean levantando ambas manos.

-¡Cas no puede! –dijo de pronto Jody-. Es demasiado peligroso

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó el castaño ladeando la cabeza-. Quiero ir con Dean y un par de rasguños o golpes no van a matarme –argumentó al ver la mirada preocupada de Gabriel.

-Precisamente. Además, lo protegeré. –afirmó el rubio.

-Castiel, no deberías… -musitó Sam.

-¡Iré! –el moreno se puso intransigente.

-¡No, no en tu estado! –gritó de pronto Gabriel, y todas las miradas recayeron en él.

-¿Su estado? –preguntó Dean completamente confundido.

-Creo que es momento de decírselos –suspiró Gabriel.

-Deberían sentarse –añadió Jody. Cas le hizo caso pero Dean ignoró su sugerencia.

-Es necesario que sepan algo. Es un asunto complicado pero –Sam pensó como debía decírselos-. Gabriel nos explicó que a veces cuando la gracia de un ángel está extinguiéndose provoca…situaciones peculiares, y si en ese momento pues…

-Ustedes par de idiotas, van a ser padres. Dean, felicidades, Cas está embarazado –dijo Bobby tras rodar los ojos.

La expresión de Dean fue histórica.

 **Continuará…**


End file.
